A voice within
by tAkuMi aZuKi
Summary: It has been four months since Ikuto left... A new girl came... what will happen now? Things will start to change for Amu and the gang...
1. Prologue

**A Voice Within**

**Prologue**

"_Dream…"_

_My Onii-san whispered quietly as I was happily eating my jelly and playing with my feet… When I heard what he said…_

"_Onii-san, what are dreams? Can you eat them?"_

_He looked at me with those emerald eyes that I own too… He smiled at me so calm and collected as ever… He then started to pet me with those warm hands as always…_

"_I'm sure when you grow up you'll understand…"_

_He smiled at my confused emerald eyes still petting my silver hair… Just then…When I smiled back… He was not there… I run and run screaming for my brother… I tripped… and that's when I woke up in the streets… sitting alone… I don't even know if I'm still in Japan… _

"_Onii-san… Okasa…I'm Lonely…"_

_I started to cry… and it also started to rain… I feel so bad… just then later on… a hand reached out to me… I looked at the one who owns the hand… He's a gorgeous man… He's holding an umbrella and a violin case on his back… When I tried to reach his hand I black out…!_

_I woke up in someone's room… I don't remember whose room it was… I tried to stand up and I tried to walk but I tripped… The door opened and someone run to me and I heard him drop something… My eyes are still blurry…_

"_Ojou-san!"_

_He helped me lie down on the bed… Just then I realized that it's the same guy as the one who reached out to me… He has Dark Blue Hair… and a Warm Aura…_

"_Ojou-san, are you okay?"_

_I looked at him innocently… He then went to the bowl he just dropped…_

"_What a waste… Ojou-san I'll be getting you another one so just stay there…"_

_He left me alone and I was quietly staying there waiting for him, looking at the rain that still falls down… He then came back with another soup… Maybe he's gonna feed me… He then sat down on the chair beside the bed… He put down the soup on the table that is also beside my bed and put me up… He then cools the food and tried to feed me…_

"_Ahhh…"_

_I came near to him and he dropped the bowl of soup… I touched his face with my little hands… he's as warm as my brother… He started to touch my hands as I continue to touch his warm face… He then closed his eyes and opened it again…_

"_Ojou-san… what's your name? Tell me… how can I contact your parents?"_

_I withdrew my hands… and there was utter silence in the room… he then took the bowl of soup that fell…_

"_If you don't want to tell me so be it…but…"_

_He was almost closing the door…_

"_Please heal up…"_

_He then closed the door as I looked at windows… the rain was still falling…_

_Days have pass and I still haven't spoken a word yet… It still raining, the cherry blossoms are still wet… It's as if my heart is controlling the weather… Because inside me… I'm still crying… _

"_Ojou-san… I brou__—"_

_The man opened the door and saw me on the floor… I was trying to walk again but can't… He put me back on the bed but this time he didn't drop the soup he was holding…_

"_Geez… I even told you to be careful…"_

_He then started to cool the soup and feed me as always…I then just…_

"_It…Itsuki…"_

_I finally talked but with a soft voice…_

"_Huh?"_

_He looked at me and stopped what he was doing…_

"_My name is… Itsuki Toshiya…"_

_He was shocked but he then smiled and hugged me…_

"_Eh? What are you doing?"_

_I said quietly and he stopped hugging me…_

"_I'm glad…I'm glad you're talking now…"_

_He smiled…and I remember my brother…_

"_Otou-sama..."_

_He stopped smiling and had that 'huh' look on his face…_

"_OTOU-SAMA!"_

_I jumped to him and hugged him…and we both fell down… Maybe Onii-san would be good but he's a bit older that's why it's Otou-sama…_

"_Ojou-san…"_

_He was shocked from what happened… And I started crying…_

"_Otou-sama… I'm afraid… I'm afraid…"_

_He smiled and started to pet me…with those warm hands that saved me from the rain…_

"_Don't worry… I won't leave you… ITSUKI…For all eternity… I PROMISE…"_

_That was my start… My birthday… The 14__th__ of April… The birth of a new ITSUKI TOSHIYA… I won't cry anymore… because that's the day I finally earned a true family…_

†◘ r3nHOa ◘†

I'm r3nHOa… Nice to meet you… Please watch out for the chapter 1…

† End of Prologue †


	2. Going Alone

r3nHOa: hello… I'm r3nHOa, your cute little writer with someone quite interesting to stay with us…

Ikuto: Yo…

r3nHOa: you should be a little energetic Ikuto…

Ikuto: well, I'm not you after all…

r3nHOa: (sighs) what a man… if you'll just do your work…

Ikuto: Mm…Disclaimer: This little kid here doesn't own Shugo Chara… So is that okay with you?

r3nHOa: (sighs) well if it isn't a man of few words… Anyway… ENJOY!

**Part I. Friends**

**Chapter 1. Going Alone**

I'm Itsuki Toshiya… I live in Paris, France and I'm half Japanese. Today I came home with my butler, Touya Minami, and as usual, EMPTY without Otou-sama and Onii-san…

"I'll be putting your things on your room Hime-sama…"

I smiled at my butler as he put my things on my room…When he went upstairs, I got a phone call

_It was my Otou-sama and I answered it…_

_**Phone Conversation: **_

_Itsuki: Hello Otou-sama…_

"_Otou-sama": You were really great a while ago…._

_Itsuki: You watched?_

"_O-Sama": Well just on television though…_

_Itsuki: Oh… But thank you for watching… Is there something you want?_

"_O-sama": If you would come to my office later…_

_Itsuki: Mm… I'll come right away Otou-sama…_

_**End of Phone Conversation**_

I hurried up stairs and changed my clothes… I went to Touya who prepared the car and ride to Otou-sama's office

◄† Otou-sama's Office †►

"Otou-sama!"

I smiled as I went in… He was staring outside…What is it that he want?

"What is it, Otou-sama?"

I asked him politely as he slightly stared at me and back…

"Do you want to take a break from your career? Even just for a while?"

I was confused… Take a break?

"What do you mean, Otou-sama?"

"I already prepared everything for you… I want you to go back to Japan and take a rest… You'll be attending class starting on the 2nd semester as a 6th grader…"

Go back to Japan!? That can't be! Leave my career?! That's ridiculous!

"No! I can't just go back to Japan… I'm happy here in Paris! That's not fair!"

Oh no! I yelled at Otou-sama… But it's just not fair!

"I don't want you to be exhausted from working… You're still young… You have a lot to experience… Itsuki… Understand… It's for you… You should have some friends there…"

Otou-sama hugged me… I was crying… I don't know why…

"NO! To leave without Otou-sama is… I don't want to leave without Otou-sama…"

I'm still crying and Otou-sama held my face…

"Don't make that face… I'll go to Japan once my issues here are over… Okay? So go home now and prepare for tomorrow… Okay…"

I smiled… He was a precious person for me… I left and that night I cried… I cried until I couldn't cry anymore…

◄† the next day †►

I went to the airport and met Otou-sama there… as usual my Onii-san is wondering around and can't see me off… I smiled at Otou-sama's worried face…

"Otou-sama… This is your choice… and mine too… I'll wait for you… Okay? So come quickly okay!"

I smiled again… and Otou-sama smiled… He kissed my forehead… and I waved him goodbye and board the plane…

◄† at the plane †►

I gazed at the window… Sayonara Otou-sama… I'll be going back ahead of you… So keep your promise okay? For all Eternity… You won't leave me…

†◘ Itsuki Toshiya ◘†

I'm Itsuki Toshiya… Nice to meet you… I hope you'll keep on reading…

I'll be happy even if I'm…

"**Going Alone"**

† End of Chapter 1. Going Alone †

r3nHOa: So how was it? I hope you'll keep on reading and please give me reviews…

Ikuto: But who is her father anyway? And isn't her brother missing?

r3nHOa: Why don't you wait for the next chapters? So then… until we meet again…

† Next Chapter: Emerald †


	3. Emerald

r3nHOa: Yo Everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of "A Voice Within"

Ikuto: We're back…

r3nHOa: My, my, Ikuto is still out of energy…

Ikuto: Don't blame me! I haven't been having much sleep lately…

r3nHOa: Is that so? Then just rest but…

Ikuto: Mm… Disclaimer: r3nHOa doesn't own any Shugo Chara (yawns)… I'll be sleeping…

r3nHOa: (sighs) Okay… Enjoy…

**Chapter 2. Emerald**

I woke up to the voice of the stewardess… When I looked at the window we're already in Japan… It really is Japan… We rode the new car that Otou-sama bought for us and went to our new home…

◄† Toshiyomi Residence †►

_(*Toshiyomi is a combination of surnames*)_

I haven't seen it yet but when we entered the gate we still have to ride the car till we reach the house… After 10 minutes… Finally… Wow… Our new house is big… It has a super big room on the top most floor or 3rd floor that has an office home style on it, two big rooms on the 2nd floor that is kinda normal and smaller than the room upstairs, also each room has it's own bathroom, A big dining room and kitchen, a pool and a soundproof practice room with a beautiful garden before you enter the house…

"Wow… This is bigger than our house in Paris… did Otou-sama really bought this for me?"

I asked Touya smiling and still amazed

"Yes Hime-sama… Master even said that the biggest room is yours…"

"Really! Great…Oh… I know… Why don't we go around like go to a mall or something…?"

"Eh? But Hi—"

I smiled at him and sighed…

"If it's your wish Hime-sama"

I smiled again and we hopped to the car and we went to the mall… Wow! There are a lot of people… Well after all it's almost Christmas… I can't be help right? We went inside and as Touya is looking for things we could use I slipped away… I was twirling around and around until… BAMM… I got bumped to someone and fell… When I opened my eyes… There stood a brown haired guy with maybe… emerald eyes…

"Are you okay, miss?"

I looked at him dazed… and I snapped out of it…

"Mm… I 'm okay… I'm sorry for what happened… So then I guess I should just leave… Sayonara…"

I then smiled and just left… I didn't notice it but I dropped my wallet… and he picked it up…

"Hey miss! You…drop this…"

He yelled at me as I walked… I went to Touya who's worried at me and we went home… I was looking on the window of the car thinking of him… Those emerald eyes… They're the same with my eyes… He's really cute and I can feel his coolness… I was spacing out when Touya noticed me…

"Hime-sama… Are you okay? You seem kinda strange today…"

I smiled at him…

"Do I?"

"Well… Mm…"

He answered with a 'what's wrong with Hime-sama' look and I smiled…

"Don't worry Touya… I'm okay… It's just that I saw something that caught my eye today…"

"Is it a boy?"

I was taken by surprised of what he said… How could he know?

"How…"

"_Well you had that same expression when you met him just three months ago…"_

_**Flashback:**_

_Itsuki: Neh Touya, I met someone today at the park… He really is cool…_

_I smiled at Touya and he smiled back…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Is that so? Well I guess…"

I gazed at the window again… The snow started to fall… It really was beautiful… And I saw something interesting… It's that Emerald-eyed boy! My heart was beating so fast…

"Stop the car…!"

When the car stopped I run towards him over at the snowy park leaving a surprised Touya… I don't know why but it feels like I really wanted to run towards him… And I yelled at him!

"Hey!!! Hey!!!"

"Eh?"

He averted his gazed at me… when I reached him I started to catch my breath…

"Oh if it isn't Toshiya…No…Uhm…!"

I gazed at him surprised…

"How… How did you know my name…Eh! My Wallet…"

I saw my wallet… He's holding it… I grabbed it immediately…

"Why do you have this…? It's embarrassing… my pictures…"

I looked a little bit embarrassed as he had that 'Oh what should I do' look on his face…

"Well you see… uhm… this is…"

I giggled… He's funny and cute…

"No, you don't have to explain, Emerald… no…"

"Emerald?"

"Ah! Sorry for giving you a nickname…"

"Nickname? No, it's okay… Since I know your name its better if I introduce my self… I'm Kukai Souma… 1st year junior high school at Seiyo Gakuen…!"

I got a little surprised… Seiyo Gakuen is what he said right?

"Why?"

"Seiyo Gakuen? Hmm… This could be interesting… I'm Itsuki Toshiya from Paris… A transfer student at Seiyo Gakuen… 6th grader though…"

"You're in Elementary? This could really be fun…"

I smiled at him… And I heard Touya's scream…

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!"

"Oh… Sorry again Souma-kun… for bothering you that is… Well then I'll be taking my leave… See you again…"

I left him… and walked calmly… I meet up with Touya and went home… That night I slept saying… EMERALD…

†◘ Kukai Souma ◘†

I'm Kukai Souma… Our meeting sure is weird…

But it was cute for her to call me…

"**Emerald"**

† End of Chapter 2. Emerald †

r3nHOa: Was it good? I couldn't come up with good ideas these days so if it's not good I'm sorry…

Ikuto: Not good! I stayed up late just to help you and now you're saying it's not good!

(Ikuto glared daggers at r3nHOa)

r3nHOa: NO… That's not what I mean… So then reviews… Gotta run!

(r3nHOa run)

Ikuto: Come back here! Little brat!

r3nHOa: Try catching me!

† Next Chapter: Christmas surprise! †


	4. Christmas Surprise

Ikuto: YO! Hey r3nHOa! Greet them too…

Ikuto: I don't feel so good today…

Ikuto: What happened? And you were just having so much energy today… In any case greet them…

r3nHOa: yo………

Ikuto: (sighs) my,my… DISCLAIMER: miss little out of energy today doesn't own any Shugo Chara but still she owns Itsuki and characters that aren't really on the anime…

r3nHOa: Don't call me weird nicknames…

Ikuto: Yeeah…

**Chapter 3. Christmas Surprise**

"_Onii-san! Okasa! Onii-san! Onii-san!"_

I suddenly woke up… It's already morning…

"The same dream again… Every night… Onii-san… Okasa…"

"Hime-sama… are you awake…?"

Touya was knocking at the door… I should get up soon...

"Mm! I'm awake… I'll be coming down in a minute…"

"Mm… Hime-sama it would be nice if you hurry because your father sent a package for you…"

A package? What could it be?

"Mm… I'll be coming…"

I fixed my silver-white hair, the bed I changed my clothes and head downstairs to have my breakfast… I sat down and they served me food…

"So what'd this package you were talking about, Touya?"

He then left a minute… the moment he came back he was holding a blue box… It's… My VIOLIN…. PRIMO!

"My violin… My violin!"

I hurried to Touya and received my violin… I hugged it… I haven't seen it in a while… Primo is what I call my violin… To think that I left my violin in Paris without even noticing…

"Hime-sama… Aren't you glad?"

"Of course I'm glad! I'm really glad! Neh, is it okay if I play it again?"

"Hime-sama… You should fi—"

I didn't let him continue and I run immediately to the practice room… It has been awhile… I took my violin and then I started to play…

**Ave Maria**

(just got it from La Corda d' Oro)

This song…playing it feels nice… I don't feel worry anymore… My dreams… Everything will be okay as long as I believe… I won't fear anymore… Never… For the sake of those who cares about me… I'll be okay… For all eternity… I'll be happy…

"That was wonderful, Hime-sama… You played beautifully…"

"Touya…"

I didn't notice it… Touya have been standing there…

"Hime-sama… The chef wants to know if you have any request this Christmas Eve"

I shook my head…

"Nothing… Any food is alright… It's Christmas after all… Ah… Touya… Let's go to the park"

I fixed my things…I smiled and pulled his arm… We went to the park and I met up with Souma-kun…

"Souma-kun! Hey Souma-kun…!"

"Oh… Toshiya… I'm glad you could come… eh? Who's this guy? Your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? I looked at his curious face… Well I wouldn't be surprised… Touya is still young after all… He's just 17 to be a butler and all… I then giggled…

"What's funny?"

"Nothing… This is Touya Minami… my butler…"

"BU—butler!! No way… He's so young…"

"It's none of your business… Hime-sama… Is this the guy you've been seeing this past few days?"

Touya talked to me and when I nodded he gave Souma-kun that deadly glare…

"Now, now Touya… he's a friend… Neh, Souma-kun, would you want to here my violin?"

"Violin? You play?"

† Kukai's POV †

"Mm, Why?"

Toshiya smiled at me as I remember Ikuto Tsukiyomi… I wonder how he's doing now and I snapped out of it to answer Toshiya…

"Mm… It might be fun…"

"Is that so? Then please enjoy…"

She smiled again…fixed her things and started to play…

**Gavotte**

(just got from La Corda d' Oro)

This song… It's fun… maybe? I'm not good with music and all but… Toshiya…She was really pretty… She is getting prettier and prettier… and she's also so much of a lady… She's not that contest type like Amu and Utau…

She just then stopped playing and started to fixed her things… I didn't even heard it… I was probably concentrated to her face rather than her music…

"Snap out of your dreams, Jerk! Hime-sama will only look at you as friend…"

What's with this guy…? I'm not drooling… and it's not like I like her… Could it?

"Don't tell me… You like Toshiya!"

I almost scream… He wasn't surprised?

"You're wrong… I don't hold such feelings for Hime-sama… I just want to protect her…"

"Protect? From what?"

"It's none of your business!"

Toshiya already finished packing up and came closer to us… Well… to close…I guess… I blushed and averted my gazed away from her…

"So where should we eat? I'm quite hungry you know…"

"That's because you haven't eaten anything yet since you woke up… So Hime-sama… would you want to go to that restaurant?"

"Mm…! I love to!"

She smiled as we ride her car and went to the restaurant…. But you know… it's kinda extravagant…

"Souma-kun? Won't you eat…?"

"Well, this…"

The place is somehow… elegant for a simple breakfast…

† Itsuki's POV †

I ate a lot but with manners… Souma-kun would refused everything that I would give him… I then gave up… I smiled at him and later got a phone call…

_I answered the phone because it was Otou-sama…_

_**Phone Conversation:**_

_Itsuki: Hello Otou-sama…_

"_O-sama": "…"_

_Itsuki: Mm… I'm doing well… Anything you need?_

"_O-sama": "…"_

_Itsuki: Eh! No way!_

_** Touya: what is it Hime-sama! **_

_** Itsuki: It's nothing **_

_Itsuki: Don't worry Otou-sama… I'll be okay somehow… It's a promise…_

_**End of Conversation**_

I sighed and the two men gazed at me…

"What is it, Toshiya?"

"He's coming…"

"He?"

Kukai had that 'who's he' look and suddenly…

"It couldn't it be!"

"Yeah… Tsu-nii-san! Geez… just when I was having fun!"

I pouted…

"Tsu-nii-san?"

"Mm… Well how should I put it…? My brother… I guess…?"

"That's rude… Itsuki…"

I recognize that voice! He's here! Tsu-nii-san! I turned around and find him… His dark blue navy hair, Midnight blue eyes… and that rotten aura! He's here! Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

"YO! Itsuki! I'm Home!"

"I…Ikuto Tsu… Tsukiyomi!"

Kukai had that surprised look on his face… Why? Do they know each other? What is it!

†◘ Ikuto Tsukiyomi ◘†

Yo minna! I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi… Sorry…I can't reveal any of my relationship with Itsuki

But it really was a great gift…that…

"**Christmas Surprise"**

† End of Chapter 3. Christmas Surprise †

r3nHOa: (with a maybe… mysterious voice) What could be Ikuto's relation to Itsuki? Are they really siblings? What wo— (got hit) Ouch! Ikuto!

Ikuto: Don't do such things… it's out of your character… and also… aren't you so sickly just a while ago?

r3nHOa: Mowh! It was just for fun…! Well just give me reviews okay? Bye bye!

† Next Chapter: Christmas Sound! †


	5. Christmas Sound

ReIkuMin: Konichiwa! Nice to meet you! I'm ReIkuMin! r3nHOa's younger twin sister!

Ikuto: Why are you here!

ReIkuMin: Onee-chan got sick that's why I'm replacing her for a while… Why? Do you miss Onee-chan?

Ikuto: Mowh! Talk about total opposites! (sighs) DIS—

ReIkuMin: Disclaimer! Onee-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! She only owns the characters that aren't really on the anime!

Ikuto: Hey!

ReIkuMin: Well ENJOY!

**Chapter 4. Christmas Sound**

"Tsu-nii-san! Why are you here!"

"Didn't Otou-sama call you? He said I'll come right?"

"But I didn't know that you'll be coming today!"

"This is Otou-sama's Christmas Surprise! Oh! I didn't know that you made friends with one of those little kings friends… You're Kukai Souma, right?"

"You know him, Tsu-nii-san?"

He smirked. Oh I hate that smirk!

"Mm… We fought with him once… Tsukiyomi… I didn't know that you have another sister…"

"We're not really blood related or anything…"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Hmm…. Well"

Kukai's phone rung and he answered it… I wonder if it's his girlfriend. He nodded and nodded and then told his location and hung up…

"Is that Amu?"

"Who knows? Oh… Toshiya… I have to leave… Thanks for the treat…"

He was about to leave when… I screamed…

"Souma-kun!"

He turned around looked at me with a 'what do you want' painted on his face…

"Uhm… If you could… would you come to our house later… before Christmas… Dinner?"

"Eh?"

"If it's a trouble then… you could just say no…"

"Prepare a lot of food okay!"

He replied with that energetic voice and a thumb up… and I smiled…

"Oh… It would be nice if you bring some brats…"

"Yeah… I'll do that… See you Toshiya!"

He left and I was still smiling… and Tsu-nii-san snapped me out of my own little world…

"Hey… Itsuki… Itsuki!"

"Oh… Sorry… Ah… Let's go home?"

We rode the car and Tsu-nii-san was staring at the car's window… I wonder… Who Amu is… and how do they know Souma-kun and Tsu-nii-san?

"Uhm… Tsu-ni—"

"Stop calling me Tsu-nii-san!"

"Oh… Sorry Ikuto… But how do you know… Souma-kun?"

"Why are you curious? Do you like him?"

I turned red… and tried to deny it but in the end he just smirked… and pets me…

"There's no point in hiding it… Ah… why don't you play Ave Maria later? It's been a long time…"

I gave him my best smile and we arrived… I turned to Touya and asked him to prepare a lot for this Christmas… This is the 1st time I'll meet Souma-kun's friends… Ikuto fixed his things on one of the rooms on the 2nd floor… It was already 7:00 and I started to fix my self… as always I would keep my hair down and put a small snowflake pin at the tip… I dress a simple but cute dress and went down and heard a call... and answered it…

"YO Istuki!"

"Souma-kun… I sent Touya to pick you up so I'll be waiting…"

I turned it down…

◄† Outside †►

Touya came and everyone was waiting… It was so cold…

"Hey Brat! I'm here…"

"YO Minami!"

◄†Inside the Toshiyomi Residence †►

A knock and I suddenly burst out and opened the door… There they are…

"Good Evening! Merry Christmas…! Sorry for trouble"

"No it's nothing…"

A pink haired girl with golden eyes told me… Her smile is remarkable…

"Please come in…"

I brought them to the dining room where Ikuto was waiting… Not a sound was heard…

"Ikuto, they're here…"

Everyone was in a shocked except for Souma-kun and there was utter silence… I broke the silence…

"Uhm… Nice to meet you all… I'm Itsuki Toshiya… This is… how should I put it… my Fiancé… no my brother… uh…"

"That's enough Itsuki…"

"Sorry Ikuto…"

Everyone was still shocked… They probably know Ikuto, right?

"Hey Amu! Are you that shocked that you can't talk…?"

Ikuto went close to the pink haired girl… Amu may be? The girl went red and kept her distance… I giggled… And everyone stared at me…

"That's surprising Ikuto… For a girl to stay away from you… I should report this to Otou-sama, neh?"

He gave me that deadly glare but I wasn't bit afraid… I'm used to it… I started to dial to tease him… and he snatches the phone…

"No reporting to Otou-sama…!"

I giggled again and looked at everyone… they're so quite…

"Sorry for inviting you even though it's Christmas… I just thought that it would be nice to meet Ikuto and Souma-kun's friend… I'm really sorry… I prepared a dinner to repay you for coming… Why don't we talk about this while eating?"

I smiled and they nodded… we all sat and there was silence… I sighed… will this ever end?

"Uhm… It's no good if you would keep quiet…neh? Why don't we start with introductions? As I told you a while ago… I'm Itsuki Toshiya…"

"I'm Amu Hinamori"

The pink haired girl said… Everyone introduced there selves… The girl with two tiny ponytails with big red ribbon and brown eyes and hair is called Yaya Yuiki… The boy with dark purple hair that he keeps down is Nagihiko Fujisaki, the cute guy with blonde hair and red violet eyes is Tadase Hotori and the little brat with blondish-brownish hair with a black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it and golden-honey yellow eyes and hair that reaches her waist is called Rima Mashiro…

"Hey Toshiya… I'm curious… What do you mean by fiancé a while ago? What exactly is your relation with Tsukiyomi… And why Toshiyomi residence?"

"Well that's a lot…"

"Then don't answer…"

"That's rude Ikuto… Well… Ikuto is like my brother but he's also my fiancé…"

I smiled at them…

"But how did that happen?"

"Well… that's because…Otou-sama… he said that… it would be better for the future… And since I love Otou-sama a lot… I can't disobey him…"

They all glared at me… I can't tell if they're angry or not…

"But for Ikuto to come back to Japan… Did you already find your father?"

It was silent after that… Ikuto doesn't want to answer it… I guess…

"Let's change the topic… Because I'm curious to… how do you know each other?"

They were stuck I guess… it's as if lightning hit the table… Mowh I can't take this anymore! I put my hand on the table and sighed… and with a loud voice!

"I can't take this anymore! It's almost Christmas but none of you have talk a lot…! Oh… Sorry… I know… since we already ate… why don't we go to the garden?"

We all went to the garden even thought it was so cold… I prepared my violin as they were having a silent tea… I stood up and played… and they all look at me…

**Canon **

(just got from La Corda d' Oro)

They are all staring at me… It was exactly 8 when I played… this song… I hope everyone would be okay… I wanted them to be happy that's why I invited them… I hope they'll get along again soon… I don't know any of what happened but… I will know it… Soon… And they'll know our secret too…

I stopped playing and smiled… they're all staring… and Hinamori-san smiled…

"That's great… I didn't know you could play…"

"Otou-sama taught me how…"

"It really was a great melody…"

I smiled and that's how it was… I asked Touya to send all of them home… Even though I wasn't able to make them feel good by seeing each other… It was nice… For them to be here… I faced Ikuto…

"Neh Ikuto, soon… they'll know right? That's why… there's no point in hiding it…"

"That's not it..!"

"If you say so…"

I left him outside… I promise… I'll be their friend... No matter what!

†◘ Amu Hinamori ◘†

Konichiwa… I'm Amu Hinamori… I wonder what happened to Ikuto...

But that really was a wonderful…

"**Christmas Sound"**

† End of Chapter 4. Christmas Sound †

ReIkuMin: So was it good? My sister tried her best even if she's sick… So please give her reviews… That's a request…

Ikuto: So then… SA…YO…NA…RA…

† Next Chapter: Seiyo Guardians? †


	6. Seiyo Guardians?

ReIkuMin: Yo! I'm still here!

Ikuto: Why the hell did you come!

ReIkuMin: Mowh… I even went to trouble to give you the next chapter… That's not so nice… Oh… Onee-chan said that you should be nice to me… Okay…

Ikuto: Geez…

ReIkuMin: Oh… Ikuto…

Ikuto: What!

ReIkuMin: We're a little lazy today… So Enjoy!

**Chapter 3. Seiyo Guardians?**

"_Okasa! Onii-san! Where are you! Where did you go"_

_I was running and running… I want to stop it… This dream! Help me!_

"_Hey Itsuki! Itsuki!"_

_And I reach out to the light where that sound was coming from_.

"Are you okay, Itsuki?"

It was Ikuto… I woke up sat… That dream… It never stopped…! Why! Why am I still hunted by my past!

"I'm okay… Ikuto… Oh… Today is the start of class, right?"

Ikuto was seated on the chair of my dressing mirror and curiously looking at things…

"Yeah… Why?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking… This will be my 1st time in attending school… I'm afraid…"

Ikuto touched my long silver hair… and then went straight to the huge door… before he closed it he stared at me…

"Don't be afraid… Be yourself…"

He closed the door and I was shocked… That's the 1st time he acted like a brother to me… I then snapped out of it and started to prepare… I put on my uniform… I then tied my hair into two ponytails leaving some bangs… I then put my favorite locket… I grabbed my book bag and my violin…and went down stairs to eat breakfast… I Hopped to the car and I was shocked to see Ikuto!

"What are you doing here?"

I was staying as far as I could from here… the car moved and we weren't talking… I don't know why but it was really quiet…

"Uhm…"

"We're here…"

"Eh?"

I looked at the window and saw a big building… students are walking forward it and the both of us with Touya went down the car… I took a step and turned around gracefully…

"Ikuto… I guess… We have to part here now…"

"AH… Otou-san said that you shouldn't over do it… and… keep a simple profile…"

"Mm… I promise… Sayo… Oh… Touya… you could just pick me up later okay…? I'll be okay…"

I smiled at him…He stood firm and bowed… And I watch the car go as I waved goodbye… After they left I sighed… Now… where should I go? What should I do…? I was having a hard time when… a certain guy with orange to brown hair and wears glasses and white shirt and suits, and ties talked to me…

"How are you doing miss?"

"Ko… Konichiwa…"

He smiled at me sweetly and I was still on a 'who is this guy' mode…

"Uhm… Who are you? Are you a teacher here?"

"Hmm… You're as smart as they say… Mm… I'm Yuu Nikkaido… I'll be your teacher…"

"Eh… That's good… I really don't know what to do…"

"So let's go…"

He smiled and I nodded… We then went to some places… maybe to fix my forms… I guess… The bell then rung and we went to the 6th grade classroom… He entered the classroom and checked attendance maybe… He then called out to me… I entered the classroom… All eyes are on me… I 'm starting to feel scared… I don't know what to do… I just stood there and Nikkaido-sensei started to talk…

"This is Itsuki Toshiya… She came from Paris and currently adjusting to life here in Japan… So be good to her okay…"

Nikkaido whispered at me

"_Now introduce your self" _

And I stared at them… There gazing at me… If Otou-sama is here…

"Ko…Konichiwa… I'm Itsuki Toshiya… Nice to meet you…"

I bowed for a while and looked at them… I could hear their whispers…

"_She's cute"_

"_I hope she goes out with me"_

And a lot… am I really cute…?

"Now… Where to seat… Oh… Please occupy the vacant seat at the back near the window…"

I nodded and started to walk… They're staring at me… I was walking quietly… And then I reached my seat… I took a seat and class started… I didn't notice who was seating beside me… I didn't care… I wasn't listening… The class was boring… The teacher called my name… I then yawned…

"Toshiya-san… We're are currently having lectures… You should pay attention…"

"But… Your teaching is pathetic…"

"What…! Well if it's so pathetic why don't you try to answer this problem…"

I walked towards the board and immediately wrote the answer while still yawning and not even paying attention… I didn't care… The teacher was shocked…

"How… Without…"

"Mowh… Otou-sama should have warned you… Well… can I continue my daydreaming now?"

I asked politely and suddenly the bell rung… The teacher left as I was still standing out there… Pathetic…

◄† Lunch Break †►

My classmates surrounded me… I was then dazed… Why? Why are they around me? I'm not I trouble am I?

"_You're great Toshiya-san…"_

"_And you're so cute too…"_

They're filled with questions that I almost sat down and cry… Just then…

"Okay… That's far enough… You shouldn't scare her like that…"

It's Hina-chan… Everyone looked at her… She was with Fujisaki-san, Hotori-kun and Mashiro-chan… I then looked at them and then…

"KYAAAA! It's the Seiyo Gakuen Guardians!"

I looked confused…

"Gua… Guardians? What?"

†◘ Tadase Hotori ◘†

I'm Tadase Hotori… It seems like Toshiya-san is a bit confused…

Well we are the…

"**Seiyo Guardians?"**

† End of Chapter 5. Seiyo Guardians? †

ReIkuMin: So was it good? It's okay if not… After all Onee-chan is having a hard time writing… Just give her reviews… And she'll be happy… Sayonara…

Ikuto: Ja ne…

† Next Chapter: Company †


	7. Company

r3nHOa: I'm back again…

ReIkuMin: And I'm with her…

Ikuto: Why do you have to come…?

r3nHOa: Come on… Oh… I almost forgot… Ikuto… here…

Ikuto: What is it?

r3nHOa: Your jacket… Thank you… well… Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara… Please understand that…

ReIkuMin and r3nHOa: ENJOY…

**Chapter 6. Company**

"Gua… Guardians? What?"

"Konichiwa… Toshiya-san…"

I was staring blank at them… Hotori-kun was the one who greeted me… All of them wore a cape except for Hina-chan…

"Why… What Guardians?"

Hina-chan went near me…

"Let's go Toshiya-san…"

"Huh?"

They pulled me out of the room and then we were at a greenhouse…

"Why are we here? Did I do something wrong… and what are the GUARDIANS…?"

"No… Ikuto told us that you have to be taken care of…"

Fujisaki-kun informed me…

"Ikuto did? Maybe he's afraid of what Otou-sama would do if I got hurt…"

"Come on have some tea…"

I sat down and have some tea…

"Toshiya-san… who's father is it…?"

"Our Father… No… My father…"

"Our father?"

"My father… I told you already… Otou-sama want us to be like couples that's why… So what's the guardians?"

"We are like the students council…"

Hotori-kun explained but…

"What's a student council…?"

"You don't know…?"

Mashiro-chan told me…

"Well… This is my 1st school… Oh… It's already time… I have to call Otou-sama… Sayonara…"

I left and called my father…

◄† at my room †►

That night I was at my room star gazing… 'Til my crazy brother came…

"Itsuki what are you doing?"

"Star gazing… isn't it obvious?"

"My… My… you're really such a kid…"

"Neh… Ikuto… Why… Why can't I be who I am at school… I just want to be mature and… fun loving… but I act like a kid… and a shy person…"

"It's only your 1st day… It'll be okay…"

◄† after a week †►

It has been a week and I became popular at school with my so-called beauty… People then started calling me 'Hime-chan'… what an odd name… And today… as always… I would go to lunch with the guardians…

"Neh Toshiya-san… this is your 1st school right? But you're really good at class…"

Hotori-kun praised me…

"Not really… Well maybe that's a thanks to my home tutor…"

"Home tutor…?"

Everyone asked me… Then a moment later…

"YO!"

Souma-kun came… It's been a week since I last saw Souma-kun…

"Souma-kun… It's been a while…"

I smiled at him… And he came near…

"Oh… Toshiya… you're here… How have you been?"

"Awful..."

"Eh? Why?"

"Nothing…"

I drank my tea and stood up…

"Thank you for company but I bet Touya is already waiting for me… Sayonara…"

I left them and I went to Touya… I want to avoid Souma-kun as much as possible… I can't handle a hot temperature you know…we went home and I lay down in my bed… I switch on the TV and then…

_Nobuko Saeki: They are always watching you…!_

"What! Crazy… It shocked me to death…"

_Nobuko Saeki: You're guardian angel is always watching your True Self…_

"What crazy show is this! True Self? Pathetic…"

I switch it off and went to my balcony… I gazed at the stars…

"True self, huh? If only I could show it… No one would think that I'm the shy and weak type… My Guardian Angel… Please give me courage… I want to be my TRUE SELF…"

†◘ Nagihiko Fujisaki ◘†

I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki… I worry about Itsuki-chan…

But… I'm glad that she enjoys our…

"**Company"**

† End of Chapter 6. Company †

r3nHOa: So how was it?

ReIkuMin: Well it's kinda shorter than before…

r3nHOa: Well I just did that after I got well…

ReIkuMin: Yeah… and you even skip meals…

Ikuto: Please don't mind these crazy twins… Just give us Reviews… Bye bye…

† Next Chapter: Sugar Tiara? †


	8. Sugar Tiara?

Yoru: We're back ~nya~

r3nHOa: Yoru-kun is so cute neh… Ikuto… Eh? Where's Ikuto:

Itsuki: Ikuto said she'll be taking a leave because he has a date with Hina-chan today…

r3nHOa: Eh… Hina-chan is so lucky… to have Ikuto…

Itsuki: Eh?

r3nHOa: No… It's nothing…

Itsuki: Well… If you say so… DISCLAIMER: r3nHOa-chan doesn't own any Shugo chara… She just loves Shugo chara…

Yoru: Just Enjoy ~nya~

**Chapter 7. Sugar Tiara?**

"True self, huh? If only I could show it… No one would think that I'm the shy and weak type… My Guardian Angel… Please give me courage… I want to be my TRUE SELF…"

◄† next day †►

The next day… I saw eggs… three colorful eggs in my bed… One was a pure black egg with some sakura petals scattered all over it and a moon design on the tip… Another was a white egg with some snow around it with a beautiful sun design on the tip… The last egg was a blue egg with some autumn leaves around and a cloud on its tip…

"Wha- What!"

I run all over my room… what should I do…? I don't know what to do… Why are there eggs…?

"Hey Itsuki, are you okay?"

My idiot brother came… I hid the eggs under my comforter…

"I can smell eggs ~nya~"

A little human like cat was floating beside Ikuto… It wears some kind of rebellious dress… I run away from it…

"Wha-What… What is that…?"

"So you have eggs…"

"Eggs???? Huh????"

"E.G.G.S"

Eggs… Why does he know about it… Why… I gain my composure

"Eggs? You mean… these?"

I showed my eggs and… he smirked… That smirk again..!

"That's great… Three Eggs…"

"That's my problem! I'm human… I don't lay eggs… This is crazy… What should I do…"

"Don't freak out… Those are your Heart's Eggs…"

"Heart's Eggs? What is that? It's creepy… But… What is that cute little floating thing there…"

"I'm Yoru ~nya~"

"How cute…."

I played with it…

"My Shugo Chara"

"Sugar Tiara????? What???"

"Shugo Chara! Guardian Character!"

"Oh… Is that so? What is that? Well since I knew that you have something freaky too I'm okay… Now... go… go… I still have to keep the eggs warm and go to school…"

I pushed him out of my room… But… What really is a Shugo Chara? I'm still troubled by these eggs… but… I can't be so out of control… I sighed and dress up… kept them warm put them in my book back and took my brother's advice not to talk to strangers…

◄† Lunch Break †►

As always I eat with the guardians… but… I still am not so feeling good…

"Are you okay, Toshiya-san?"

Hotori-kun asked me with that worried look of his…

"Mm… I'm okay… but…"

"What's the problem Itsuki-chan?"

Nagihiko asked me as well…

"Well… Eggs… Shugo… Chara…"

"Could it be…? You have Eggs?"

Why do they know? Do they have something to do with this as well? What's wrong with Japan! I showed them my eggs…

"Wow… You have three eggs…"

"What are these? It isn't normal at all…"

"No… It's normal…"

Mashiro-chan said…

"Here…"

They handed me a certain book…

"What is this?"

"Just read it…"

Hina-chan persuaded me…

_Book: …………………………………_

"And when the time comes those eggs will hatch into Shugo charas…"

"Heart's egg, huh? But… How… AH! Last night…"

"You wished for it… But… For Ikuto to not tell you even if he knew something about it…"

"I pushed him away… Since I know this already… I wanna know… Are you dating Ikuto?"

I asked Hina-chan with a very curious face and smiling one…

"No… I'm not… And didn't you say that you two are getting married…"

She defended her self…

"I did say that but… I don't even want to think about it…"

"Anyway do you understand it now…?"

Nagihiko asked me…

"I'm not an idiot… I understand a bit of it… My would-be self, huh… Sounds fun…"

I smiled… I didn't know that things like this exist…but I really want to be who I'm supposed to be… So come out already… I'll be waiting… waiting for you... MY GUARDIAN CHARACTERS…

†◘ Rima Mashiro◘†

I'm glad to meet you I'm Rima Mashiro… A guardian…

But it sure is funny for that brat to call them…

"**Sugar Tiara"**

† End of Chapter 7. Sugar Tiara? †

Yoru: I appeared ~nya~

Itsuki: But… I still don't know what kind of Charas will come out…

r3nHOa: Don't worry… You'll know it sooner or later… I'll try to make the next chapter longer too… Ah! I have another request… Please try searching for my new Fan Fic… It's an Alice Academy… The Title is "Music is my Soul" and please… some reviews…

Itsuki: r3nHOs-chan has some other Fan Fic now huh…

r3nHOa: Don't worry… I still want to finish this…

Itsuki: Now then… SAYONARA!

† Next Chapter: An Important Friend †


	9. An Important Friend

Itsuki: Konichiwa… I'm still here…

r3nHOa: Ikuto still isn't around… Where is he Yoru?

Yoru: He went to the beach ~nya~

r3nHOa: Beach?

Itsuki: He said that he needs vacation… You are always picking on him… That's what he said…

r3nHOa: He picks on me too… Mowh… Minna… just enjoy…

**Chapter 8. An Important Friend**

That same day I lied in my bed and thought… What will my charas be like…? Will they be cute? I wonder what do Hina-chan's chara looks like…

_I received a phone call from my father…_

_**Phone Conversation: **_

_Itsuki: What is it Otou-sama?_

"_O-sama": Nothing… I just want to know how you are right now…_

_Itsuki: Is that so… I'm fine Otou-sama… No worries…_

"_O-sama": You seem happy today…_

_Itsuki: Really? I am… Neh Otou-sama… You… When are you coming…?_

"_O-sama":Why?_

_Itsuki: I really miss you…_

"_O-sama": Don't worry… It'll be very soon…_

_Itsuki: Really? That's good news…_

"_O-sama": Well I still have a conference to attend… Good night…_

_Itsuki: Mm…_

_**End of Conversation**_

That night I felt nice… Otou-sama will be coming sooner or later… I'm exited… I sleep early that night… But as always I would star gaze… The stars that night are shining so bright… Brighter than always… It was a happy sound…

◄† The next day †►

I woke up and fixed my bed. I fixed everything. I put on my uniformed… Fixed my silver hair and so on and so forth… I went to school as sleepy as always… Everything they teach me is so boring… I don't understand I still need to go to school…

◄† after school †►

Some girls were surrounding me… I wonder why… Then…

"Neh Hime-chan… Would you please walk home with us? Please…"

They pleaded… I really don't want to but… I don't want to be rude then suddenly there was a voice…

"Then just say so… From a girl who's obedient to a girl who's rude, Kyara Change!"

My snow flake pin then turned to a Moon pin…

"Why the hell would I want to? Ugly!"

What was that?

"Umm… I…"

I then ran away from the room… What happened with me… The was weird… it's me but… That's not what I was about to say… I then stopped by a tree… And then there was a purr… A PURR?!

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Hime-chan…"

A guy with green dirty scruffy hair, Black eyes… Black tight t-shirt with orange ¾ pants that has a lot of pockets and he looks a bit like Ikuto showed up…standing on that tree…

"Wh... Who are you?"

"You don't need to know… I already got what I need…"

He then showed me my three eggs… How! Then a chara with Tiger-like ears and tail with the same attired as that man came…

"That was a lot easier than I thought… Well then… See you again… Hime-chan…"

That man then suddenly was about to leave when the black egg suddenly shook a bit… The egg then moved about and a cracking sound was made…. A chara with blue eyes and blonde hair matching a sleeveless Goth-like dress and some frilled gloves with matching frilled shoes and a black angel wings came out… And came near me…

"What are you doing Itsuki-chan! Fly!"

The little chara gave a scream…

"Fly? You… Are you my chara?"

"I'm Night! Itsuki-chan's Shugo Chara! NOW! From a girl who can't fly… to a girl who can… DARK… MOON… NIGHT… KYARA CHANGE!"

Then black angel wings came out of my back… and I was able to fly…

"Hmm… This ought to be fun…. Now let's play…."

He grew some tiger ears and tail… He jumped from tree to tree as I chased off him… This feeling… It's fun… Night was right by my side as I was flying… Then my tiger stopped…

"This is the end…"

He said as I stopped and then… Night got captured…! She was held tight by that little chara…

"Night!"

"That chase wasn't so bad… but I have to do my mission… I'll be leaving…"

"NO! NIGHT! MY CHARAS!"

I screamed and screamed…

"ITSUKI-CHAN!"

"NIGHT!"

"ITSUKI-CHAN!" "NIGHT!"

We said in unison and there was a shining light… It blinded me… then later the guardians who are walking pass by saw us then…

"KYARA NARI! Spring Moon!"

I was wearing the same dress as Night… with matching moon designs on my hair… my eyes turned blue with a blonde hair…

"WH… WHAT IS THIS!"

"Character Transformation?"

The egg-thief said…

"Don't freak out Itsuki-chan… This is Character Transformation"

"Character Transformation?"

"It is when you used 120% of your charas ability"

"OH…"

I then looked at the man… he's still standing on the tree….

"My, My… I guess I'll have to give them back…"

He then threw my eggs… as I catch them… And he left…

"I'm Tsubasa Setsuna and I'll be coming back for your eggs…"

Night separated from me… As the guardians came running towards me…

"Toshiya-san!"

Hotori-kun said as I turned at them

"OH! HELLO!"

"What happened Itsuki-chan?"

Fujisaki-san asked me…

"Well a freakin' tiger-like thief came and tried to steal my eggs and Night helped me out…"

I explained…

"You character transform, didn't you?"

Mashiro-chan asked…

"Well yeah… Why?"

"That's great…! For you to Character Transform without the Humpty Lock…"

Hotori-kun praised me as I blushed a little…

"Is that so… Ah… Everyone… this is Night… my Shugo chara…"

"Hello!"

Then later Touya screamed at me as I said goodbye… that night I was lying in my bed… as Night was sleeping in a small bed that Touya made with the two eggs… Then Night muttered something…

"Itsuki-chan is my important friend…"

I then petted her blonde hair and saw a moon mark on the left part of her cheek… but who cares…

"You three are also my most important friend…"

That night I slept well… with the moon shining so brightly…

†◘ Night ◘†

Hello! I'm Night...Itsuki-chan's Shugo Chara…

For me… Itsuki-chan is my…

"**Important friend"**

† End of Chapter 8. An Important Friend †

† End of part I. Friends †

Itsuki: and that's the end of chapter 8 and part I

r3nHOa: I hope you'll stay toned… REVIEWS… GEEZ… I miss Ikuto…

Itsuki: EH? Well then Sayonara…

† Next part: Crystal Hearts †

† Next Chapter: Red and Black… What! †


End file.
